


Tenshi To Koi Ni Ochita Akuma

by MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Death Threats, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Evil, F/M, Fake Emotions, Fluff, Intimidation, M/M, Morbid, Murder, Mystery, Oblivious, Obsessive Behavior, Other tags to be added, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Psychotic Attitude, Sadism, Seduction, Threats of Violence, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76/pseuds/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75/pseuds/SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has caught the attention of a lover, a very dangerous lover. Kuroko knows him well, sadly he doesn't know that one dangerous person loves him. It was all normal until hell break loose. An innocent mistake of Kuroko's friend, had cause trouble's in his life. His dangerous lover had pursue on him. How will the others save Kuroko from him? How will Kuroko react to this? But the real question is How can they all save themselves if they do not even know who Kuroko's dangerous lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a new story of mine. And just to warn you all, this story is dark. I, the author herself, does not know of how dark this story could be. As I had help from my relative who, knows more about these dark themes, and only she can answer you. So please, innocent readers, please leave this story. I warn you it isn't all about happy endings with popsicles and unicorns. this is practically about some madman who has fallen in love with our protagonist. And does it consist death and torture? In the future chapters, yes. Will it contain atleast some little gentleness in life? Not sure.
> 
> I have warned you, if you want to continue then you may.

*Tick* *tock *tick* *tock* *tick* *tock*

**12:00 am**

The clock has been ticking. It’s just midnight. Seems to be normal, safe, all the people are sleeping and the cold winds gently brushing against the leaves. The street lights providing for the cars passing by, for the late travels, the silence providing comfort for sleep, the dew drops forming on the leaves. Indeed it was normal for normal people. Normal for the safe people, normal for the tired and well-rested people. But sadly it wasn’t normal for oblivious people. Specially a person who was oblivious of a certain someone’s feelings. Indeed it may feel normal because they are oblivious, but it wasn’t normal for those that a certain person had caused harm upon the other.

 

Midnight was said to be the time for monsters, and all the evils. Where the devils come upon and haunt people. Where the criminals bring havoc on some poor unsuspecting people. Where those, of the people with the darkest minds come to inspect their beloved one, even if their abode is hours away from the beloved one; inspecting, looking how good could their dreams be. That smile that said of a once upon a very happy dream, makes one certain madman happy.

 

He had been inlove with this little powder blue haired boy, ever since. He was kind to him, even though their opinions of things are different this boy manages to fluster and make his heart roar in love for him. He smiles for him as he is kind and caring, he shares what he wants and he is straight to his point. The boy was adorable very adorable indeed. And he, the mad man, doesn’t want to share him; he doesn’t want people to see this very wonderful human. He doesn’t want people to see that rare smile. He doesn’t want people to smell his beautiful scent. He doesn’t want people to feel his kind and calming presence even though the presence this boy has was weak some people could still feel it, and it angers him so. But he knows that if he hurts the people that this adorable one loves and cares, the boy will shut him down and it will kill him. The boy was his light, the one who pulled him out of misery without knowing. This boy was an enigma that cannot and will not be ignored. He was so precious; he was weak but not, naïve but knowledgeable, known yet unknown. Indeed this boy was an enigma. Specially of being known a Phantom. No matter how much he tries to replace the boy with another, it cannot be; his heart forbids him. No one can replace this boy, not that he cannot accept it either. He had accepted it long before the boy had fully known him. No one could replace a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

The man who had stealthily entered the boy’s room through the large sliding doors, without waking the phantom boy, walked to him. He looked at his beautiful sleeping face. Ah, how angelic, he looks as peaceful as he was dreaming. The man gently patted the boy’s soft blue locks, and inhaled his sweet scent.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya… My savior and my light, oh how I cannot bear to lose you. But I cannot hurt the people who you love either, it pains me seeing them touch you, talk to you, hear you, smell you, hold you, and even see you. It kills me every day, but as you provided me with your undivided attention; it resurrects me back. I shall try to control myself to not hurt them, but I swear upon my tumbling sanity I will not hesitate to kill them lest they dare to hurt you.” The man said softly as he looked at the sleeping boy with loving eyes.

 

_“*sob* Sob* sob* Okaa-san, otou-san, Mamo-nii-chan, Ken-nii-san, Ake-nee-chan, Yasuhi-nii-sama *sob* *sob* *sob* Why did you all leave me alone? I should have just come with you… or... or you should have just stayed. Why did you have to die?! Why?!” a 10 year-old boy asked the graves of his mother, father, brothers and sister, crying._

_He was alone, as he had escaped his kind nanny when she left the house to buy his food._

_“*sob* Why? Please come back. I promise *Sob* I promise I won’t run anymore if ever its bath time. *Sob* *sob* I… I promise to he...help in doing the chores. *sob* *sob* I promise to do what you all want. *sob* just please come back.” The boy cried more. He had begged and begged but none of his family had risen._

_He had cried feeling all left and abandoned. That was until he felt a soft voice near him._

_“Why are you crying?” A small voice asked._

_The crying boy looked around and saw no one._

_“Down here” The voice said again._

_He looked down and saw a small boy with bright blue eyes, and powder blue hair. The crying boy jumped a bit._

_“I’m sorry for scaring you. But why are you crying? Is there someone in your family going to heaven?” The small boy asked. His head tilted to the side to show his curiosity. The crying boy could not resist answering._

_“My okaa-san, otou-san, onii-chans and onee-san had all died.” The boy answered._

_“Oh. Is there no one left in your family?”_

_“I only have an aunt, but no more.” The boy said as he felt tears brimming in his eyes again._

_The small boy moved towards him and sat in front of the 6 graves that stayed beside each other._

_“I can lend you my shoulder to cry on for a bit.” The small boy said. The crying one was confused to what he meant._

_“Okaa-chan has told me that if ever people are sad, I should comfort them by lending my shoulder for them to cry on. Crying makes people feel better. So I’m lending you my shoulder.” The boy said._

_Now the boy had sat near him. And cried on his shoulder, even though he was taller. The small boy patted his hair as he cried._

_“There there. I know it’ll be painful. Okaa-chan said that it will last long but not forever as long as we just learn to hold on.”_

_The boy continued crying. Moments later he felt his tears subside, he rubbed his nosed and wipe his tears away._

_“Have you lost some people special too?” the taller boy asked._

_“Mmn, yes. I had lost my otou-san and obaa-san. And I’m visiting them.”_

_“Oh, I see.”_

_“Yeah.” The two were silent. Until the small boy decided to do something._

_“Mmm Ai-san, Masanori-san, Mamoru-san, Ken-san, Akemi-san, and Yasuhiro-san please guide and help your son and brother that he may live his life well and good. And that may you also be in peace wherever you all may be.” The small boy said. The taller one was surprised by this._

_“Why did you do that? They are dead and was said to no longer hear you”_

_“They are, but they will always be beside you, and will stay in your heart as long as you don’t forget them. Their kind spirits will help you in your life. You just have to believe in them. Just like I did. The boy said with a small smile. The smile lit up his face that made him look so beautiful._

_The boy was dazed and hypnotized by the kind and small smile the boy gave._

_“Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What is yours?”_

_“My name I-”_

_“Tetsuya-kun!” a woman’s voice called out._

_“Ah it’s my mother. I hope to see you again, hopefully. And also remember no matter what happens never forget who you are.” the boy smiled before he went to his mother._

_The boy looked at where the boy once sat, and he finally smiled. On that day he had fallen inlove with a boy named Tetsuya._

The man once again ruffled the hair of the sleeping boy. “I was so anxious that never once again shall I see you, but then imagine my surprise when I saw you at middle school. I was so happy I wanted to greet you. But then I thought that you had forgotten me so I had walked away, pretending to not notice you. And then the world decided to play and we had been classmates. You had not recognized me as I had changed. I had changed for you. Oh my dear Kuroko. I am terribly inlove with you.” The man kissed Kuroko’s forehead

 

“As much as I want to savor this beautiful moment with you, I have to go so that I may not scare you and cause suspicions. Bye my dear Kuroko we shall see each other again.” The man said.

 

He escaped using the sliding door and jumped from their landing perfectly, without any injury. He looked back to the house before going to the train station.

 

“In due time Kuroko, you will be mine”


	2. I'm The Only One Who Can Hold Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies in a very morbid way. Sadly, they deserve such. or do they?
> 
> 'I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
> No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to  
> Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder  
> I told you once I'm the only one who holds her'  
> ~Hollywood Undead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever eating or done eating or thinking about eating while reading this. Please don't. It might make you feel disgusted at how the death of a character is very morbid. If you continue then, ok..
> 
> Also this includes cursing.
> 
> Information:
> 
> Kuroko and the other's are already in @nd year high school, which means that they are seventeen. They still play basketball but not as before. They play for Fun. Its after the Winter Cup alright?

* * *

 

**SATURDAY**

**6:45 AM**

Kuroko woke up as the peaks of the sun were on his face. He slowly rose from his bed, his strange bedhead sticking his hair everywhere. He slowly stretched, and went to his bathroom. He first washed his face to wake up from his grogginess. He then fixed his behead and went down to the kitchen. He grabbed a cookbook that his mother had left for him. He chose a simple rice bowl with chicken on the side. Kuroko followed the instructions carefully. And when done he the book back in the shelf.

 

As Kuroko put the book there, he noticed another neither book that he hadn’t seen yesterday or last night. He picked the book and was surprised to see the new series of his favourite novel that he hasn’t bought yet. There it was again. Strange things happening, at his house. At first he thought it was from his mother but then it was frequently coming every week. When he called his mother, who was in Hokkaido to live with his grandfather, and asked her if it was her who sent him the chocolates, flowers and books; his mother told him no. so he then became on guard as the things were sent to him.

 

Kuroko breathed deeply, he carefully tore the plastic out of the book. He slowly opened it up, and was surprised to see a letter. It had been the first time that he’d receive a letter from his ‘gifts.’ He inhaled deeply, fearing a bit of what the letter may contain, but surprise, it wasn’t one of those threatening letters. It was actually…pleading?

 

The letter read as,

 

_Dear Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_I hope that you had liked my gifts. I am sorry that I cannot show my identity to you, because you might fear me._

_I had loved you for years, and more. I know that you are probably nervous with my gifts. Please don’t fear me. I don’t know what I shall do if you ever had. I really love you, and I wish you to be mine. And in due time that will come true, just please be patient and wait for me my tenshi. And fret not; I shall eradicate all those filthy beings that will foolishly dare to steal you away._

_Forever yours,_

_~Your Akuma_

Kuroko could only look at the letter in fear and confusion. Why was this person begging him? And yet why was this person also threatening, not him, but other people? Akuma? Is that how he describes himself? What is he to do?

 

Kuroko could only clench his fists.

 

‘No, I am thinking too much. Maybe this could be some joke by someone. Maybe Izuki-senpai did this? But those other gifts? Izuki-senpai does not know me that much. The only ones who knew me well are Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun. It cannot be Kagami-kun as he is much of an idiot to like books. Could it be Midorima-kun? But he does not like me that well. So the others? But it could be the least expected for all I know.’

 

Kuroko sighed. He’ll have to think rationally for now, and observe the surroundings well. Maybe it could help him. Kuroko stopped his train of thoughts and decided to get his already cooked breakfast. Kuroko set his nourishments on the table and ate. He needs to be cool headed and not be paranoid.

 

Kuroko then prepared for today. He was going to go on shopping as he was already lacking some ingredients needed and some house necessities. After putting the utensils on the washer, he got dressed to go out.

 

Kuroko locked his house and left to the mall.

 

Sadly Kuroko did not see the observant eyes watching him from the moment he had awoken nor had he known he was being followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko arrived at the mall, and went to the supermarket. He grabbed a basket and went on. Kuroko grabbed a few needed necessities like body soap, dish washing soap, shampoo, powdered soap, milk, vegetables, meat, tooth paste, sponge, spices, bread, drinks, flour, oil, and lastly sweets. Kuroko went to the counter to pay, at first the cashier had not been paying attention to him until he began to put on the things he chose. The cashier was surprised that the things at the supermarket were floating until she saw a blue-haired boy. She yelped a bit but asked for forgiveness, and scanned the prize of Kuroko’s stuff. After seeing the prize, Kuroko them quickly paid the cashier, and waited for his change.

 

When done Kuroko then went out of the Supermarket. Halfway of exiting the mall, Kuroko was tackled by some. Good thing that Kuroko had been holding his groceries quite well, if not, they would have fallen.

 

“Tsuya-kun~” He heard a girl mumble.

 

Kuroko knew who it was. It was his classmate, Shiina Amaya. He was acquainted with her, when he helped her get back to her classroom, when she had been lost. Amaya then had that sudden crush on Kuroko, not that he knows it, and practically befriended him. He of course had accepted, as he was kind.

 

Amaya was an average girl, with black hair that fell on her back and with the height of 5’2. She had grey almond-shaped eyes and pert-up nose. Her body wasn’t that voluptuous but they right curves were there. Her legs weren’t that long but it seems to fit her well. She obsessively likes pink and orange. And is best at the subject of Botany. All in all Amaya is a simple, average girly-girl.

 

“A...ah, Amaya-san please l…let go of m..me. It...It’s hard to bre…breathe” Kuroko said, as he was forcefully mauled by the female.

 

“Gomenasai Tsuya-kun. I was just excited to see you” The girl said with a small blush.

 

“It is fine.” Kuroko said, as he regained himself.

 

“So~ Tsuya-kun, what are you doing today?” Amaya asked.

 

“I was just shopping for some things that I shall need.”

 

“Ara, you’re so formal Tsuya-kun. Hihihihihihih~” Amaya giggled.

 

“Is there any other place that you’d go after this?” Amaya asks.

 

“Well, I am planning on going to Maji Burgers for a milkshake, and then go home.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Great~ Can I come with you? Please. Plus it’s boring when I’m alone” Amaya pleaded.

 

“If it does not bother you then you may” Kuroko said.

 

“Cool~ Hehehehe~” Amaya said, but in her thoughts were, ‘A date with Tsuya-kun! Oh mee goshhhh! I’m blushing here. Hihihi I wonder what will happen. Oh gosh, I don’t care anymore. Tsuya-kun is so cute like AAAGGHH!”

 

Kuroko and Amaya went out of the mall and went to Maji Burgers. They went to a table and sat; a waitress came for them and asked them of their orders. Kuroko, surprising the waitress, ordered vanilla milkshake while Amaya ordered strawberry parfait.

 

The two had chat bit about school, not noticing the eyes of a, now, very angered predator.

 

Their orders had arrived, and they both thanked the waitress. They started digging in, and still talked. They had finished their orders but it seems that they were too engrossed in their talk about animals and plants that they had not noticed time passing by, nor did they notice that Kuroko’s madman lover was looking at them, or specifically at Amaya, with such anger enough to put the hell’s flames to shame. The madman knew that Amaya was doing such simple plans like accidentally holding Kuroko’s hand or just simply touching Kuroko; it angered him that ‘this bitch’ was taking advantage of his beloved angel.

 

For him, it was taking advantage because Kuroko was oblivious to her ‘devious’ plan, just like Kuroko was oblivious to his feelings before.

 

 _‘That bitch is tainting my angel. She’ll have to pay. She’ll fucking pay. No one touches Kuroko with or without MY permission’_ the madman thought, not noticing that he had smashed the rock he had been holding.

 

It was already 11 am and yet Kuroko and Amaya was still talking, now about sea monsters. Kuroko had noticed the time and decided to eat lunch there with Amaya. They then called for a waitress and ordered. Kuroko had ramen, and Amaya choose spicy grilled seafood. They both then ate quietly.

 

Amaya was happy. She was glad Kuroko did not notice her weird sudden touching his hands. But somehow, she had felt a very foreboding feeling. She had felt it ever since she tackled Kuroko and now its intensity had grown. She didn’t tell it to Kuroko for she does not wish him to call her paranoid or something.

 

After lunch Kuroko and Amaya had bid each other good bye. Kuroko went home, while Amaya had gone to another classmate’s house. But oh, poor Amaya you should have just gone home, and locked the doors. For the madman has not followed Kuroko. The madman has followed you. Anger coursing through his very being, eyes with killing intent.

 

* * *

 

 

The madman stalked Amaya, hiding every time she’d looked behind after leaving to a friends’ house. It was already 4 pm when this man decided to stop the chase. Amaya then decided to go home, foreboding feeling still there. As she walked through the park she decided to stop a bit and looked at the playground. She smiled as she saw the swing. She took a sit and started to rock back and forth. She had been enjoying her moment until someone distracted her.

 

“ **Ehem** ”

 

Amaya looked around, and she saw a man. He was taller than her, well everybody is. He was wearing some kind of trench coat or something. And he seemed to be carrying something.

 

“Um… Me?” Amaya asked. Though she was mentally slapping her face as the park was lonely, and no people was there except for them.

 

“Yes” The man said voice deadly quiet.

 

“…Why?” Amaya asked warily. Something about this man’s aura was screaming for her to get away.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about my friend, Kuroko Tetsuya” The man said.

 

“Oh~ You want to ask me about Tsuya-kun?” Amaya asked enthusiastically

 

“Yes. You see we were friends before but we didn’t have good terms when we graduated in middle school. And I saw you both earlier at the restaurant, where Kuroko likes to buy his milkshakes. And coincidentally I saw you here as I was passing by. You seemed close, so I decided to ask you about how he is” The man asked Amaya.

 

Amaya blushes, because one of Kuroko’s friends had noticed her.

 

“Ahm, well Tsuya-kun is kind of ok. He’s quiet and kind. Also he is still invincible and is sharing. Also I’m his friend by the way. My name is Shiina Amaya,” Amaya introduced.

 

“Ah, I see he is still the same, like before. Ah, May I take a sit in front of you?” The man asked. Amaya nodded. Seeming to forget the foreboding feeling that was now far its peak.

 

“So, who are you to him?” The man asked again.

 

“I’m just some friend of his. Not like Bakagami and his team or like that Generation of Miracles, but just someone who he had helped” Amaya said, eyes dazed as she longed for Kuroko to be her boyfriend.

 

“Tell me, Shiina-san. DO you wish to be his girlfriend?” The man asked, eyes narrowed dangerously. Amaya didn’t notice as she looked down to her lap, blushing furiously.

 

“Y… yes I do.” Amaya looked up at the man, a blush on her cheeks.

 

“Oh, I see. But what if Kuroko wishes likes men or swings both ways?”

 

Amaya gave the man a horrified look.

 

“That can’t be. Tsuya-kun told me that he likes girls who are gentle” Amaya said, though actually Kuroko told her that he likes PEOPLE who are gentle.

 

“Is that so? From what Kuroko told us he likes people who are gentle. No gender was confirmed. And as far as I know, Kuroko would not change his words that easily. Unless you misheard him” The ma smirked.

 

“What do you mean? I know Kuroko we-”

 

“Correction I know Kuroko well, since we have been friends in Middle school.” The man cut her off rudely.

 

“Well then if he did. That doesn’t mean that he’s gay” Amaya said hysterically.

 

“Hmm, do you hate homosexual people Shiina-san?” The man asked again, now more furious than ever.

 

“ **Of course**. They are a disgrace, and it is a sin to have those _fags_ around this world.” Amaya said in a very outrageous voice. Poor Amaya, you had landed in one of the worst situation any human could be.

 

“So, what if Kuroko is one of these homosexual people, do you hate him?” The man asked her, voice deadlier than before.

 

“Are you saying that Kuroko is a _faggot_?” Amaya asked her voice filled with disgust.

 

“What if I told you that he is a homosexual, is that a yes?” The man asked.

 

“ _Eww!_ I can’t believe I liked a faggot! Disgusting! If you’re asking me, then yes I am disgusted with **_Kuroko,_** so much that I’d rather die than be with him” The way Amaya spat Kuroko’s precious name upon her wretched and disgusting lips made the man more furious than before.

 

“Die, you say?” The man stood at his full height, making Amaya fear for her dear life.

 

“Do you even know who Kuroko Tetsuya _is_? Do you know how precious Kuroko Tetsuya is, you scum? Do you know how important Kuroko Tetsuya is to a dangerous lover? Mostly, Do you know how you’ll die the moment you had flirted with Kuroko Tetsuya? No, I guess you do not” The man walked towards Amaya, who was now cowering in pure fear.

 

“Let’s see, how shall I kill –no, wrong word. I meant, how shall I ravage your pitiful presence?”

 

Amaya’s eyes were now wide in fear.

 

“Please don’t kill me. I…I’m sorry for insulting Kuro-” Amaya was cut off when the man kicked her on her chest.

 

“YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO SAY HIS NAME RIGHT AFTER YOU HAD INSULTED HIM YOU BITCHING SLUT!!! YOU DO NOT EVEN DESERVE TO BE IN HIS PRESENCE AT ALL YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!” The man said.

 

Amaya held her chest; her tears were prickling on her eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, pl… please I won’t go near him again. I… I promise” Amaya stuttered, she saw the man stop for a bit. She felt slight hope, but then it disappeared when the man chuckled.

 

“Do you really think that I forgive people that easily? They who had insulted _my_ angel? Tetsuya might, he really is an angel. He forgives the people so easily, even the worst people. And he might even forgive me for killing you~” The man spoke, voice maniacal.

 

Amaya was now shaking. The man was now fully in front of her, and before she could move he had slashed her stomach deep with something so sharp.

 

“Oh my~ You really are ugly. Blood doesn’t even look good on you and you think that _my_ tenshi is? Fuck, bitch you’re a dumb shit.” The man spoke again.

 

Amaya had coughed up blood. Her orange blouse was slashed and so was her stomach.

 

“Pl… please, i… I am b… beggin… begging you *Coughing off blood* l… let me g… go” Amaya said, now tears overflowing.

 

“And What? Let Kuroko know who I am and that I am slashing you? Not a chance dearie. This day is where you’ll receive great pain.”

 

Now the man came upon her. The last thing Amaya saw and heard were her screams and a knife on her throat.

 

* * *

 

The mad man had now finished his job. He looked at the lifeless body of the girl, and felt great satisfaction on how he had morbidly killed her. Amaya was hard to distinguish as a living person now.

 

The madman now had that coy smile with pure mischief in his eyes. The last thing he did was write a message using her blood as ink. When he was done, he smiled and left.

 

The message read as,

 

“ _You didn’t want to die, but you had to. I am the only one who can hold him.”_

* * *

 

No one noticed on how Amaya has been gone for long, until a poor girl saw such disgusting heap of flesh. The poor girl had ran to the police and told them. The police went into sudden action, and went to the secluded park. What they saw was enough to make them barf.

 

The stomach was open, and instead of intestines coming out, it was the spine instead; the bone sticking out innocently. The back was ripped in half, skin and tissue ripped off. The mouth was tore wide open halfway through its head, while her right lung was on the throat. The back of its head was smashed, bone pierced through the smashed brain. Its eyes were embedded with a rock. The nose was cut in half, revealing a small line through it. The left leg was twisted until its bone went out of its joint and pop out of its skin. The right leg was skinned raw, showing its muscles and veins. The arms were folded holding the left lung. The person’s cheeks were carved in; as the nails were taken from it’s with fingers. And the blood was sprawled all over. The death was morbid indeed, and they cannot even distinguish its gender. And no doubt, this person was killed, but is it one or is it a group?

 

The other’s quickly called their detectives and superiors. Nothing was suspicious here, except for the message as the evidence of being killed.

 

Later on detectives, senior police, and reporter’s had arrived. And even those who were used to see such disgusting deaths could not even fathom this morbid scene in front of them. Some other reporters had vomited at what they saw, but nonetheless continued their reports.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Hmm, what should be my dinner for today?’ Kuroko thought, as he had finished studying.

 

“Hmm. I am tired for now, I guess boiled egg is good” Kuroko said as he went out to get his dinner done. Kuroko had picked two eggs, put water on the casserole and then the eggs, and turned the stove on.

 

He was just setting the plates when he heard a knock on his door, a yell, and a shout.

 

*knocking*

 

“OI KUROKO, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR WOULD YOU?!”

 

*Barking sounds*

 

Kuroko then quickly went to his door and opened it. He saw Kagami, Hyuuga, and Izuki standing there with Nigou on the arms of Izuki.

 

“Ah, Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-senpai, and Izuki-senpai please come in.” Kuroko invited them.

 

The three males went in. Nigou wriggled out of Izuki’s hold and quickly went to Kuroko. Kuroko picked the dog up in his arms.

 

“I am just expecting Nigou from Izuki-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai to be returned to me after 3 days. I was not expecting you Kagami-kun”

 

“Well, actually it was just supposed to be both of us. Bakagami here just entered, while practically straying away from Nigou” Izuki said.

 

“I see. Thank you for returning him Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, and even you too Kagami-kun”

 

“Oi what’s that supposed to mean?!” Kagami asked a tick mark on his supposedly appeared.

 

Kuroko held Nigou up and gently shoved him to Kagami, who in turn went pale and ran out of the door, who stumbled at first but still continued his conquest of running away from his term of “Demonic Dog”.

 

Izuki laughed while Hyuuga just sighed.

 

“Hahahaha poor Kagami. Damn Kuroko that was funny.”

 

“Even so, I guess it’s really traumatizing to be bitten on the ass” Kuroko said, as he looked emotionlessly at the door Kagami had just went out.

 

“Ohh, I’ve got one. He must really be a fine piece of **ass** ” Izuki punned. Hyuuga smacked him on the head hard.

 

“Izuki, I hope you fall and hit your head hard and die.” Hyuuga said. He then turned to Kuroko.

 

“Kuroko, as much as I’d like to stay, I have to go now.” Hyuuga said.

 

“Yeah, so will I. See you around Kuroko.”

 

Izuki and Hyuuga bid their farewells. And went out. Kuroko closed his door. He put Nigou down, and stopped the stove. He took out his dinner and fed himself.

 

* * *

 

 

No one took notice the man who was just outside, sitting on a bench looking at Kuroko’s house with a satisfied look on his face. No one had suspected him of anything. No one, his plan was too perfect after all. Too perfect.

 

“Ah~ Kuroko Tetsuya. I see you are fine and safe, but I cannot allow another man to touch you nor be with you. **Ever.** ” The mad man growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope my relative did not make anyone puke after reading. She is the one who wrote the death scene after all. Please forgive her if she did. But I did warn you. Do you know who this madman could be?
> 
> Please comment and tell me your opinions. And do not hesitate to aske questions if you are ever confused.
> 
> I'd love to know. Until next time


	3. Another Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am an observer,  
> I tend to be scary,  
> I can know who and what you are,  
> I could either use it against your or be with you"  
>  ~ Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, but my poor excuse of a relative (MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76) told me in the last minute about this, so yeah.

Morning had arrived, and Kuroko received a text message.

 

_To: Kiseki no Sedai_

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: Meeting_

_Message:_

_Everyone, go to the street court in Tokyo at 10:00 am sharp. I must talk to you with something important._

Kuroko sighed. It was already 9:30 am, so he decided to go there now. He grabbed a bag, and carried Nigou. When outside, he then locked his door and proceeded to go on where Akashi was telling them to go.

 

* * *

 

 

He arrived at the street court and wasn’t surprised to see Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise there.

 

“Ah, Ohayou Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Kise-kun. Has Akashi-kun not arrived yet? And where is Aomine-kun?” Kuroko said.

 

A series of greetings and different nicknames of Kuroko was heard. His question was answered by Midorima.

 

“Akashi hasn’t arrived yet. _AHOmine_ is coming late, as I presume”

 

“I see, thank you Midorima-kun” Kuroko said.

 

“Kurokocchi, it’s nice to see you again. It’s been long –ssu” Kise then started another conversation.

 

“It is also nice to see you Kise-kun, how are you?” Kuroko asked.

 

“I’m fine –ssu, It’s just that modeling keeps me busy, and I keep receiving weird gifts –ssu”

 

“I see. Weird gifts, you say?” Kuroko asked again.

 

“Hai, Kurokocchi. The gifts were either pictures of me everywhere, clothes with blood, dead animals, and even sweets with deadly chemicals” Kise said.

 

Kuroko listened carefully to what Kise said.

 

“Ah, I am guessing it isn’t from your fan, yes?” Kuroko asked. Kise’s eyes went wide.

 

“Kurokocchi, how did… why did… I mean how did you guess it?”

 

“Well in truth, I had been receiving gifts from someone as well. Ah calm down Nigou, I’ll put you down” Kuroko put Nigou down, and the dog then went to Kise.

 

Kise scratch the dog gently while listening to Kuroko who continued to speak.

 

“But unlike from you, I receive things that I like rather than things that fear me. Also with a letter that confesses their love. SO if I am guessing correctly, someone seems to be threatening you Kise-kun” Kuroko’s finality brought the attention of the two other people who were quiet.

 

“Gifts? Someone’s threatening Kise? Are you sure it’s not just from a desperate fan who wanted attention Kuroko?” Midorima asked.

 

“Ehh? Someone likes Kuro-chin, and is giving him gifts that he likes? Unfair, I want someone to like me too and give me sweets that I want. Unfair, unfair, unfair.” Murasakibara said childishly.

 

“Yes Midorima-kun. I cannot call this kind of things coincidence either. If I receive things that I like, and Kise-kun also received things that he likes then that could be called coincidence, but something that fears him is threatening him then no it is not. If it was a fan, why would they send something that fears Kise-kun away” Kuroko said to Midorima.

 

Midorima then think deeply about what Kuroko said. What he had said was true after all.

 

“And Murasakibara-kun, it can be flattering at times to receive things that you like, but not knowing who sent them can be bad or dangerous” Kuroko advised Murasakibara.

 

“Ehh? Kuro-chin, I am not that stupid to know what’s bad and dangerous. But I still want those sweets” Murasakibara said with a pout. Kuroko could only sigh.

 

“I know, because Murasakibara-kun is one of the smartest people I know. If you want I’ll join you to buy you some snacks later if you want.” Kuroko said to Murasakibara. Murasakibara seemed to brighten up.

 

The four of them then were silent. That is until they heard a scream of a certain person.

 

“AH AKSHI’S GOING TO KILL ME!!! WAIT THERE THEY ARE! HUH?! AKASHI’S NOT HERE YET, YES!!!” Aomine yelled in relief. He was all sweaty and panting at the same time. The other 4 could only looked at him. Nigou ran back to his master, in shock, after hearing that scream.

 

“Hello Aomine/Aominecchi/Mine-chin/ Aomine-kun” The four greeted the ace of Touou.

 

“*pant* Hey *pant* guys” Aomine said with pants.

 

“Aominecchi why are you late?” Kise asked. Aomine then relaxed a bit to catch his breath before answering.

 

“Shut up, I woke up late only to receive a damn message from Akashi. And hell, even that mid-”

 

“Daiki, it would be wise for you to stop what you are supposed to say” A menacing voice said.

 

“Ah, Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin/Akashi”

 

“Hello, everyone I see that you have come here before the time except for Daiki” The redhead captain was then giving the over tanned boy with a cold glare.

 

“Akashi what are we to discuss?” Midorima asked first.

 

“Ah I actually was talking that to Tetsuya, but then I also wanted to see how you all fare. IT seems you’re all fine I must say.” The redhead gave a small evil smile.

 

Tick marks appeared on the five people.

 

“Is that all, can we go now?” Aomine said with a small growl.

 

“Yes you all may… Ah Tetsuya you must remain here for a moment. I wish to talk to you about something” Akashi called out when he saw Kuroko leave. Kuroko hesitated a bit. Something seems to be weird about Akashi. He wasn’t just weird now, he turned out something creepy and something felt off about him that Kuroko could not explain.

 

“Uh…” Kuroko said hesitantly.

 

“Eh? Why does Kuro-chin have to remain?” Murasakibara’s childish voice was heard. The other three who planned to make their exit vaguely stopped a look of shock on their face. Even the passive Akashi seemed a bit surprised.

 

“Are you questioning me Atsushi?” Akashi asked menacingly.

 

“If asking why Kuro-chin must stay with you while we leave questioning, then yes” Murasakibara clarified. His voice went from childish to plain serious.

 

“Are you defying me, Atsushi?” Akashi asked dangerously, eyes narrowed.

 

“No, I am plainly asking on why Kuro-chin must stay while we all leave. Remember Aka-chin you are just my ex-captain now.” Murasakibara said, slanted eyes now narrowed into suspicions.

 

“Ah Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun and I were planning to go buy some sweets and snacks today after the meeting” Kuroko cut the two off, before a bloodbath comes along (and in true sense, then yes it would be a real bloodbath had Kuroko not stopped them).

 

“Is that so?” Akashi asked, now a bit relaxed.

 

“Hai, so if you wish to speak of something to me then is it ok for Murasakibara-kun to stay with us?” Kuroko asked politely. Akashi looked at the two and the other three who was still frozen.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing. You may now go. Until next time.” Akashi the left on the other side of the court.

 

Kuroko and Murasakibara then went to exit, until a blur of blue, green and yellow were at them.

 

“Murasakibaracchi that was suicidal you know” Kise said.

 

“Murasakibara the fuck did you just did. That was crazy” Aomine said, amazed. Kuroko jabbed him on the ribs for his language.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Thank goodness you were there Kuroko, if not then a battle royale would have happened. Not that I care about it or anything” Midorima said. A tsundere as ever.

 

“Ah, yes it was of no problem Midorima-kun. And Murasakibara-kun was very brave to stand up to Akashi-kun like that, ne?” Kuroko looked at Murasakibara in awe.

 

“Mah, it was nothing. And it was true anyways, it would be suspicious to leave Kuro-chin all alone and Thank you Kuro-chin” Murasakibara said.

 

The four parted ways. Kise went to his photo-shoot. Midorima went back to his father’s hospital. Aomine went to the city to look for the new edition of Horikita Mai’s new magazine. While Kuroko and Murasakibara went to every sweet shop in Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already late in the afternoon, when Kuroko returned to his house. He then opened the door; put Nigou, who was in his arms, down. He saw a box in front of his door. He grabbed it, unlocked his door, let Nigou in and closed his door. He then read the letter that was on top of the box.

 

It read as,

 

_It seems that you are finally catching up my beloved phantom. The gifts are all connected my dear. Just wait. In time you’ll be mine, and I shall protect you away from all those bastards who are trying to take you away from me. You are too pure, my tenshi. Too pure to know that I, who loves you is very well in front of your eyes years before and even now. Tenshi, if you think you are a shadow you are not, you are my light and I am your darkness. Someday, we’ll just have to wait my dear. We shall become one._

_~Your Akuma_

Kuroko felt a shiver when he read the letter. He then opened the box, and was again surprised to see another new series of his favourite novels, there the vanilla sweets that he liked and even a small part of the gift was for Nigou.

 

“Hm, if he would give me a gift, why can he not add a vanilla milkshake? Those are my favourite” Kuroko blurted out suddenly. He then face palmed himself. It was like he was already accepting this man’s confession. Kuroko sat on the couch thinking of what he just said.

 

“Ah, I am going mad now. Maybe I am just tired ne Nigou? I am tired to cook for today since Murasakibara-kun was dragging me all across Tokyo for sweets. Ara, maybe these sweets will suffice me” Kuroko said. He looked at the sweets, and carefully tasted one. He then noticed that the candy wasn’t dangerous in anyway. So he nibbled on them and gave Nigou those treats that were in the box.

 

Not a few minutes later, Kuroko was far asleep. He had forgotten to lock his own door, and thus it leads the madman inside his house. The man gently walked in his house, careful on not waking the heavy sleeping tired phantom.

 

“Ah, yes I forgot to give you your favourite. I am sorry, next time I’ll give you a lot of those. Your wish shall be granted my dear.” The madman gently caressed Kuroko’s sleeping face. He then took a blanket from a cabinet nearby and draped them to Kuroko.

 

“Ara, my tenshi. IT seems you have caught another someone’s attention. I can see the way he was looking at you. Don’t fret I’ll protect you from him. Not even he can stop me from showing my love to you. Just one mistake from him my tenshi, just one call of urgency I shall not hesitate to ravage him in the worst way possible. SO sleep tight. I shall be your guard tonight.” The madman said. HE then kissed Kuroko’s jaw and cheek before going out to leave.

 

As he arrived at the door, he first then looked at Kuroko and smiled a bit.

 

“Ah, dear me, tenshi you should lock your doors and close your windows. What if it was not I who had entered? Then another person might come to take you. I’d hate to kill someone in front of your eyes hmm?” The madman then clicks the lock before he went out to close the door.

 

HE stealthily then hid in the shadows. He was too stealthy, that not even the other observer noticed him. But the madman had noticed this other observer, he was just after all standing in plain view under the crescent moon’s gaze and was rushed by to the cold night winds.

 

 _‘Ah Tetsuya~ I might have a rival after your heart earlier. The way he looks at me, and you. There is no mistake. I shall kill him next time, and I shall get you._ ’ The other observer said, not noticing maniacal wide enraged eyes looking at him in the darkness.

 

 _‘He is here then? It would be good to kill him now, but by standing in plain view under the cameras. Ahh, he is smart, but not as I truly am. He has yet to know what I am capable of; only my tenshi truly knows me. Fret not my tenshi I shall protect you from him.’_ The madman nearly growled at the other observer.

 

The observer stayed there for four hours before he rode on the car and left. The madman was then relieved for a bit. Happy to know who this other observer may be, and that he may hunt him later. He’ll just have to wait until time comes, and fate will lead him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mistakes I had made, but then again. Meh whatever.
> 
> So forgive about this being late.
> 
> Put any of your opinions if you like.
> 
> ask some question if needed. dont be shy~
> 
> Til next time peeps


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see you, I see you with, I think, someone new  
> Who is he my beloved? Shall I kill him for you?  
> A friend is he, but he's an enemy to me.  
> For he is a demon hidden in an angelic personality
> 
> A possible new OC has came.  
> Confirmed second Yandere at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updating at an earlier date. I have been busy, and as I compromise of my late update I made this chapter especially long for you. I do hope for your forgiveness. Candycane (MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76) is also busy too. I do hope you forgive us for our tardiness

**MONDAY 6:45 AM**

Kuroko walked towards his school bringing Nigou with him. So far, this morning, he didn’t receive any gifts and for that he was relieved a bit that is. He decided to walk to the sanatorium first, he had already asked the school nurse if he could put Nigou there if he has classes and the old nurse was kind to agree.

 

Kuroko knocked on the white door, and he was granted entrance. As Kuroko entered, he saw the old nurse reading some paper works.

 

“Kahiko-san” Kuroko softly called.

 

The old nurse then looked up and smiled when she saw Kuroko carrying Nigou in his arms.

 

“Ah, Tetsuya-kun I see you are here to put Nigou, hmm?” the old lady slowly stood from her chair.

 

“Yes, Kahiko-san” Kuroko then gently handed Nigou to the nurse.

 

“Eh, Tetsuya-kun please call me by my first name. You make me seem older than my own age, and you are too formal dear.” The nurse said as she accepted Nigou in her arms.

 

“I think that would be rude Kahiko-san” Kuroko inquired.

 

“No it’s not dear, and besides I treat you like my grandson so it’s ok with me,” the kind nurse said.

 

“If you say so Chou-san” Kuroko said. And with this the kind nurse grinned.

 

Kuroko bid goodbye to the nurse and went to his classroom. As he arrived, he expected a tackle either behind him or beside him but surprisingly there was not. Kuroko didn’t mind for now.

 

‘Maybe Amaya-san is just late’ Kuroko thought.

 

As he sat down, some called him.

 

“I see you’re here now Kuroko” a voice devoid of emotion spoke. Kuroko looked to see it was his classmate Yuu “Ulquiorra” Schiffer Nagasaki (aka “Ulqui” courtesy by Kuroko and some of his fan girls).

 

“Ah, Ohayou Ulqui-kun” Kuroko greeted. Ulqui was a transfer from another country in Europe. He was half-Japanese half-European of sorts. He looked like some emo with his black neck-length hair and a pale complexion, though not as pale as Kuroko. He has green emotionless eyes that could pierce a soul; his face was always devoid of emotion except when surprised. He’s height is 5’6.5, and he too plays basketball. Ulqui is a kind of person that is quite and calm unless you anger him to a certain point. He and Kuroko became friends in the first weeks of school. The two shared some similarities so the two decided to become friends. The other friends of Kuroko was glad for him to have a new friend, but again was surprised to see that Kuroko befriended someone almost like him; emotionless, quiet and pale.

 

“Kuroko please don’t call me like that. You know that I don’t like it.” Ulqui said, voice still holding no emotion though his statement states he is annoyed.

 

“Isn’t that what you want me to call you? You seemed annoyed every time I call you by either your middle name or surname” Kuroko said.

 

“Can you not just call me Yuu or Ulquiorra as what my birth certificate wrote and not some kind of weird nickname like “Ulqui?” you practically sound like some weird fan girl Kuroko” Ulqui said.

 

“Sorry Ulqui-kun, but I am not your mother to call you by your very first name. And your original second name is somehow hard for me to pronounce and it’s quite long and mouthful. Also a reminder Ulqui-kun, I am not a girl nor am I your fan” Kuroko retorted.

 

“Yeah right, I see you not having trouble saying that ex-teammate’s name of yours. What’s his name again? Murakiarba? Murasiraba? Mu… Murikasibara?  Murasakibara? Yeah that’s it Murasakibara. His surname consists of 6 syllables while mine only consists of three which is half of that man’s surname” Ulqui pointed out.

 

“Still, it’s hard to pronounce such name.” Kuroko said bluntly. Ulqui just sighed at this.

 

“Yeah, whatever. SO how’s your weekend?” Ulqui asked.

 

“It was fine Ulqui-kun. I met my teammates before and we talked for a bit” Kuroko said, not even mentioning the weird gifts he has been having.

 

“Oh…? I see then. Say have you seen Shiina? Isn’t it unusual for her to not be here early?” Ulqui asked.

 

“I have noticed, but maybe she has overslept. You do know about how Amaya-san likes to party every weekend. And it seems you are concern for her Ulqui-kun. Perhaps you like Amaya-san?” Kuroko teased. Somehow Kuroko’s teasing was effective as it had broken Ulqui’s emotionless mask as he had frowned upon Kuroko’s statement. It only lasted for a minute though, as he then put the emotionless mask back quick, but Kuroko saw it.

 

 

“Tch, as if I’d like someone like her. The way she’s trying to be a stupid girl and be an impresser disgusts me” Ulqui said.

 

“I know Ulqui-kun, you are a woman hater. And I’m only teasing you, you know” Kuroko said with a light chuckle.

 

Ulqui sat down besides Kuroko. He took out a novel; he then looked at Kuroko and said,

 

“Thanks for the novel anyways. The book was awesome. Pff, I just found no great interest such uncouth creatures. And teasing me in that tone doesn’t sound teasing at all.”

 

“Sorry Ulqui-kun, but I cannot help but to tease you.” Kuroko said.

 

“Mmn, whatever.”

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Moments after, their homeroom teacher arrived and all stood to greet her.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu Ayaka- sensei”

 

“Ohayou minna, please sit down” Their teacher said and everyone sat.

 

The teacher called out for the attendance. Most of the boys were present, while the girls had perfect attendance well except for one girl.

 

“Maa, where is Shiina-san?” Ayaka-sensei asked. Everyone turned to look at each other, wondering where the girl who always has perfect attendance is now absent.

  
“No one knows where she is? Yoshihiko-kun do you know where your cousin is?”

 

“Gomenasai sensei, but she visited me yesterday only to go out because of some party. Uncle didn’t tell me anything yet. Maybe she ends up oversleeping now. Ama-chan always ends up oversleeping, maybe she couldn’t force herself to be awakening right now” Shiina’s cousin said.

 

“I see…” The teacher continued on the attendance. When she was done she then had started her new lesson about psychology.

 

Kuroko and Ulqui had started taking notes and listened to their teacher’s lesson. The lesson continued about the start of great wisdom eaten by darkness. Kuroko didn’t mind much until words from their sensei caught him off handed.

 

“There are times where we need to be cautious of our surroundings. For there are times we may not know that someone could be holding a grudge or a very unhealthy obsession. Most people that have stalkers are usually because their stalkers think that their obsession is “Love,” they had been blinded by you and your image alone. The scary thing is that they’ll do anything to obtain you either kidnapping you, raping you, or even killing other people close to you. In their minds, your friends could be considered as a love rival. And it could endanger you or your friends. So to solve this make some talk with them, but do not make rash decisions. DO not outright reject them because it could be dangerous for you or to your friends. Do not also accept their feelings if you do not feel the same for I assure you they won’t let you go and you’ll be having trouble of making rash decisions. Things you must do, talk to them nicely and try to slowly explain things surely they would understand. Next…”

 

At this Kuroko unconsciously raised his hand.

 

“Ah, yes Kuroko-kun?” Ayaka asked as she had noticed his hand rose.

 

“Sensei, what if the borderline of their obsession have went too far that even talking and explaining to them would do nothing? What if things that they see as “Love” was far too blinded by it that they can never be opened to think of another thing asides from what they think that it’s actually love?” Kuroko asked seriously. Besides him, Ulqui looked amused at his question.

 

“I see, those cases from psychologists are usually rare just like D.I.D. That dangerous stage mostly cannot be fixed unless the one who is obsessing of the said person is dead or the said person just agrees to love them back. No help can be useful for they will directly kill to those they think are trying to take you away from them or they could kill you. There are two kinds of those people: a possessive one and an obsessive one. You’re in the worse luck if the possessive one takes a liking to you. Possessive lovers would rather kill you so that no one can have you. I’m not saying that you are lucky with obsessive lovers either. In the least you’ll have to live, but in case you want to protect your loved ones don’t contact them, talk to them, touch them, see them, or in short don’t do anything that connects to them because as soon as your obsessive lover would notice this then no doubt they’ll be dead in the most gruesome ways.” Ayaka-sensei explained while wiping her glasses.

 

Kuroko’s eyes went wide, he had suspicions but he decided to dig in a bit farther to know.

 

“Sensei, how do you know that you have a possessive and an obsessive lover?” At his question the teacher’s posture straightened.

 

“Well there are different cases depending on the lovers. The possessive ones could act as the vulnerable ones as they try to get close to you, they could also lie to you about a situation so that they could lock you away and make it look to society that you have been missing or that you died; no amount of tracing you can help them find you. Or they could send you gruesome gifts that they think as a wonderful fitting gift for you. Until then they will have you when you are vulnerable at most. They could act like your protector and make it seems like your friends or family are doing this to you, so you better be careful. Also they could blend in with people well and make it seem like they are one with your friends and by then when you are alone they might kill you for “spending time” with them. On obsessive lovers they can act casual around you and make you unknown to their intentions. You know that you’ll have them when they send you gifts that you like and favored, they could also send you pictures of you sleeping or whatever you might be doing. At the same time they’ll send threatening gifts to your friends like dead animals and more gruesome gifts that explain on how their death should be if they would not get away from you. They could do multi-tasking, especially when you are with them yet they manage to send you gifts. Unfortunately the victim should be extra careful when their obsessive lover is either very intelligent or very rich. They could use people against you or use people to gain you. And that’s how dangerous they could be” Ayaka-sensei clarified.

 

“So in terms both are dangerous, but in the two which is more considered as insane and more deadly?” Kuroko once again asked.

 

“If I was still in high school I would say that it could be the possessive one since they can kill you, but no. My sensei from college has taught us that both are dangerous, but in truth the obsessive one is more dangerous. For reasons is that you won’t notice their change, they will act rather casual and you won’t even know. Obsessive lovers don’t love you until you had done something to them that makes them feel saved from a situation or you had been their light on their darkest days. Unlike possessive lovers who loved you only because you stood up against them or you had been attractive to their eyes. Possessive lovers can easily get a new one to be attracted to while obsessive cannot. Obsessive lovers take their “love” up until their own death. Obsessive lovers can be very sweet to you but they will unleash hell upon others and even then you won’t know until a brave soul comes to you, but by then it’s already too late. Also I know that there are the obsessive-possessive lovers they can threaten you yet they can also be sweet to you and they can also ruin your mind and mess with your memories. But as said, they can lose their attraction to you once you are already in their arms. Possessive lovers keep you until you die. Obsessive-possessive lovers can keep you until they lose their attraction to you results is you’ll die. But obsessive lovers keep you forever. I could say how romantic, but it isn’t a nice fantasy knowing you’ll be isolated from the people you love. It makes me wonder Kuroko-kun, why do you ask me such questions? Do you have one of these lovers?” Ayaka- sensei asked.

 

“No sensei, it’s just because I have been curious and it seems a friend of mine has this” Kuroko half told the truth. The teacher’s eyes widen.

 

“Then you should ask for help but be careful on who you ask Kuroko-kun, any of them could be the lover itself” The teacher advised

 

 

“Hai, sensei” Kuroko said. He noticed Ulqui looking at him with a look that says, “ ** _You better tell me the veracity later when this class is done._** ”

 

“Sensei I know what those lovers are called” A voice spoke out.

 

“Oh, what are they called uhmm, ah Hoshiyomi-chan?”

 

“I heard from an anime named Mirai Nikki. Those lovers are called Yanderes”

 

“I see, thank you for informing me Hoshiyomi-chan” Ayaka-sensei said softly.

 

“Eh? Aren’t we in an anime too?” A boy, named Toshiyuki, said.

 

“What are you talking about Toshiyuki?” Hoshiyomi Keiko asked.

 

“I mean like we are in an anime named Kuroko no Basuke where we’re only side-slash-unknown characters. And then the fandom came and now we’re all known, and the authors give us all names. I mean there’s always these clichés of students cutting in just like in anime right? Hell, I bet a reader is reading what I said just now. Hey reader!” Toshiyuki said as he waved on the roof. Everyone gaped at him like he had grown a second head. A flying shoe hit Toshiyuki’s head hard.

 

“IDIOT! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU MORON! IN THE STORIES WE ARE REAL HUMANS NOT ANIME CHARACTERS YOU DUM DUM!” A shout from Arata Miyomi was heard.

 

“See? One cliché is shown and what’s the anime cliché stuff? A flying shoe hitting an annoying character on the head! And seriously Arata? Dumdum?” Toshiyuki looked at Arata incredulously.

 

“SHUTUP! AND YEAH YOU ARE ANNOYING!” Arata hissed

“That’s enough boys, settle down” Ayaka-sensei decided to stop their squabble before it turns into a full blown fight and so that the fools won’t anger the author and make her kill them. The teacher then went back on explaining about their lesson on psychology.

 

*RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG*

 

“Ok minna, good bye”

 

“Goodbye and see you around sensei” The teacher left and everyone sat down.

 

“So Kuroko, mind explaining your curiosity?” Ulqui asked.

 

“As I said, Ulqui-kun it was for my friend” Kuroko said as he tried to defuse Ulqui’s investigating state. He knows that those green eyes could see his lie easily just as Kuroko could easily see his emotions easily as well.

 

“Yeah right, and I'm an anime character from the anime Bleach, only I'm some emotionless emo side- villain there. You know that won’t work Kuroko. I could verily see you’re shock earlier.” Ulqui continued.

 

“Please don't say that Ulqui-kun, it is very well not funny no matter how much humour you thought of is there. And It was nothing Ulqui-kun, I was just worried for Kise-kun” Kuroko bluntly said.

 

“You’re worried for that dumb blond? Likely story Kuroko” Ulqui said, eyebrow rose.

 

“Is there something wrong with being concerned for that Schiffer-kun?” Kuroko blankly said Ulqui’s true middle name. He saw Ulqui’s eyes went wide.

 

“My, my Kuroko can I not be concerned for you?” Ulqui said.

 

“I have never heard you being concerned before Ulqui-kun. Not even to your family” Kuroko said.

 

“Why should I be worried to such family? They aren’t blood related to me” Ulqui spoke out

 

“You should Riochimaru-kun; even so they are your family.” Kuroko said Ulqui’s adopted name tenderly. That was also one fact of Ulqui. He was adopted by the Riochimaru family, they weren’t abusive, but sometimes they make Ulqui feel isolated with them. His biological mother, father, and siblings died on a car crash. Thus, leaving the poor boy bereaved, and was adopted at the young age. The poor boy had then forgotten happiness and had then sealed his heart and emotions away from everyone.

 

“Is isolating me supposed to be good? Because I don’t think so. I know I shouldn’t say this, but even you yourself are being isolated by your own mother Kuroko” Ulqui said. Kuroko knew that Ulqui was not trying to offend him, but even he cannot help but to get miffed by the words.

 

“I know Ulqui-kun, but even so I know that one of them never isolates you. Haha-hue never isolates me Ulqui-kun, she’s just depressed ever since otou-san died. They loved each other too much; I would rather be surprised to see my own haha-hue being so happy, while otou-san is dead. Haha-hue lives with grandfather as grandmother has died years ago with otou-san and no one is there to help him. Haha-hue sends me letters every day and tries to call me as much as she can. I know Ulqui-kun wasn’t trying to offend me, but he should keep in mind that I could be hurt by his own words.” Kuroko said, sadness was evident in his voice.

 

“I know, sorry Kuroko but it’s just I didn’t know why did I have such family. And I’m sure Eiko would grow up to be like them. She is but a 5 year old anyway. It’s just I missed having a real family, an understanding acquaintance, and a true pal. All of them were taken by one culprit named Death. But I am glad that I knew you Kuroko, if not I’d probably be secluded.” Ulqui said, his eyes were now sad.

 

“Its fine Ulqui-kun, I understand. After class why don’t we go and take some ice cream ne?” Kuroko asked to enlighten his emotionless sad friend.

 

“I think that’s good, I know you’ll practically have those Milkshakes again”

 

“Of course Ulqui-kun”

 

They both continued their class happily.

 

* * *

 

After hours of class the two went to Maji Burgers with Kagami, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Koganie, and Mitobe. All of them talked about their school activities until Kuroko received a text message from Kise saying that they all should have a get together and to bring anyone they want on Saturday at Kanagawa Prefecture.

 

“Ne Kagami-kun, Ulqui-kun, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Koganie-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, Kise kun said that we are all going to have a get together and that I could bring who I want. Are any of you interested to come with me?” Kuroko asked them.

 

“Sorry Kuroko, but there is no way in hell am I going there while that Devil incarnate is there too. I wouldn’t want to have soaring scissors aimed at me again for no damned purpose. And I have a meeting with Tatsuya and Alex” Kagami said, as he stuffed his mouth with burgers.

 

“Sorry Kuroko-kun but I still would have to check up on my injuries, sorry” Kiyoshi apologized.

 

“It’s ok, Kiyoshi-senpai”

 

“Sorry Kuroko, but I’m busy” Hyuuga said.

 

“Sorry Kuroko-kun, but I might do something bad to have a miracle on my ass” Izuki punned. He was then hit on the back by Kagami.

 

“That’s not even funny Izuki-senpai” Kagami exclaimed.

 

“Sorry Kuroko but Riko wants us to study” Koganie said, while Mitobe nodded with him grimly.

 

“I see, and then I understand. What about you Ulqui-kun?” Kuroko asked the raven haired emo boy, hope in his eyes.

 

“I don’t see why not, there is nothing much important to do and besides I want to meet them too” Ulqui said as he ate on his parfait.

 

“Ah thank you for accompanying me Ulqui-kun. Just to warn you they can be quite weird at times” Kuroko cautioned.

 

“And creepy Kuroko, don’t forget that your ex captain is creepy as fuck” Kagami interjected.

 

“It’s fine I’ll know them when I’ll meet them” Ulqui said.

 

When they were all done. They all went home, oblivious to the watchful eyes watching them.

 

 _“A new Opponent eh? He wants to touch my cherished tenshi too? And they are close? I shall not consent it!”  The Madman_ said as he followed Kuroko to his home.

 

* * *

 

 

On a lavish mansion in Kyoto, a young man in his chamber was in an inner-conflict.

 

“ _What are YOU intending to do?”_

 

“I am intending to get him for us, for YOU. Do you not want him too?”

 

“ _Yes I do, but you are doing this the wrong way. He will fear us and he might run away from us do you intend to do this?”_

“I will do anything for us to have him. And even you can’t stop me”

 

“ _NO! Don’t you’ll only further him away from us!”_

The young man made a move to brush his hair, but he pulled it harshly instead.

 

“ _No! I will not allow you to scare him from me using my own face!”_

The man grabbed his hand to make him stop pulling his hair. And then he punched himself.

 

“Do not attempt to fight me Seijuuroo, we are one. You must not forget and Tetsuya is ours alone”

 

_“No you are going to scare Kuroko away from us. Sei, stop this absurd feelings at once. We can just court Kuroko properly. Please let us not give him additional suffering”_

 

“That won’t do and you know it. He has already liked someone over, before, and I could say that _HE_ liked him too. Now, now Seijuuroo slumber, and let Sei handle everything”

 

_“SEI NO! Kuroko worked on his way for us to be ourselves, for us to be free! Why are you making Kuroko’s effort for us in vain?! SEI? Sei?! Don’t you dare block me out! SEI!”_

Everything then went dark.

 

“Ah~ Better, now plans to make Tetsuya all mine. Akashi Tetsuya, Akashi Tetsuya ah so beautiful~” The young man purred as he starts to set evil and devious plans for the powder blue-haired boy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like the story, and do comment I'd love to know the opinions of our beloved readers.
> 
> Also my explanation here on Yanderes are mixed from my observation of Anime Yanderes and Yanderes from the research I made.
> 
> Sorry about the attempted comedy though. I am not a funny person.
> 
> Also, yes indeed I did put Ulquiorra here. I felt sad when he died on Bleach though. So in this story he lives.....
> 
> and his full name is Yuu Ulqiourra Schiffer Nagasaki-Riochimaru. Quite long I know, but I love it.
> 
> So until next time people~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko knew about Shiina Amaya's death and is distraught. His friend, Ulquiorra, helps him back on his feet.  
> We see how strong Kuroko's ignite pass kai is.  
> And Kuroko's madman decided to make a small visit or did he? Can this be a clue to who Kuroko's other lover is ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you beloved readers for reading. I am sorry for my minor mistakes.  
> Also Ulquiorra here is not really my OC but he is kind of OOC here. I thank the maker of Bleach for making Ulquiorra. He is a wonderful characterfor me and his death still makes me sad. Poor boy.  
> Though I did plan on making him a bit more different but not too much. Enoy reading. No deaths here though. Also Kuroko just quitted basketball but he still plays with them though.  
> Sassy Kuroko and Scared BaKagami.

On the two days of school was great. Ulqui and Kuroko paired up in almost every activity, mostly due to the fact that Kuroko was invincible, and Ulqui looked unapproachable by most people. Their days went great until Ayaka-sensei told them very grave news on Thursday.

 

“Class, I believe Shiina-shan cannot come to class anymore.” Ayaka-sensei said as she wiped the tears on her eyes. The students in her class were worried for Ayaka-sensei and Amaya, who hadn’t returned yet.

 

“Why? What’s wrong Ayaka-sensei? What happened to Ama-chan? And where is Yoshihiko-kun?” Azumi asked. She was a close friend of Amaya and Yoshihiko. At her question Ayaka-sensei fully cried.

 

“Shiina… Shiina-san is… is dead” Ayaka-sensei said. And with those words everything went downhill. Some of the girls who were close to Shiina cried. He boys felt sad and some who were strangers to her felt pity upon the girl. But out of all Kuroko was having the worst expression inside him. He, outside,  looked sad and eyes full of sympathy but on the inside Kuroko was very well disturbed, afraid, and depressed. Yes, even though Amaya had been annoying like Kise, somehow he felt happy when she was there because, sometimes Ulqui would be busy doing who-knows-what. HE suddenly felt weak at the loss. It had hit him hard, though not like how the GoM left him, it him hard to have loss a friend knowing Kuroko cannot do anything no matter what. He can’t fight to bring Amaya back- there was clearly nothing Kuroko could do, not when the reason she left was because of the culprit named Death.

 

Mustering up enough courage and strength to stand, Kuroko went to his teacher. Somehow, he had to set the priorities; he felt hat her death wasn’t by any means an accident or natural. He held his teachers shoulders and asked with a small sad voice,

 

“Ayaka-sensei, why did Amaya-san die?” At the question, Ayaka-sensei looked terrified and was ready to vomit her breakfast. Ayaka-sensei didn’t look like she was ready to tell, but Kuroko really wanted to know.

 

“Please sensei, tell me.” Kuroko pleaded. At his plead, Ayaka-sensei sighed and looked at him with haunted eyes.

 

“Shiina-san was… killed. Killed in the most gruesome ways possible. She was said to have been murdered just this Saturday, by someone unknown after going to a party with friends.” Ayaka-sensei said, voice barely above a whisper. Kuroko, after the words had sunk in, tremble and fell down on his knees.

 

‘ _Killed. Amaya-san killed. Killed on the last day we both met. How could this be? What had Amaya-san done wrong? Why did she have to die? Am I the cause of her death? Did… Did that **Akuma** did this to her?’ _ Kuroko thought, unknown to him tears were going out of his eyes. Everything felt so numb, he had loss one friend, but this time she wasn’t going back again. Kuroko didn’t feel anything until Ulquiorra gently draped his shoulder.

 

“Kuroko come on, why don’t we go to the nurse and take some depression pills for you, hmm?” Ulqui said. He looked worried on how Kuroko looked so scared and sad. Kuroko only nodded; Ulquiorra then gently made him stand and led him to the clinic.

 

Arriving there, they were greeted by the old nurse.

 

“Ah, ohayo Kuroko-kun, Yuu-kun.” Chou-san greeted.

 

“Ohayo Chou-san, could you please give me some depression pills for Kuroko?” Ulqui asked politely, though his voice was void of emotion.

 

“Oh my, did something happened?” Chou-san asked, worried for the powder blue-haired boy.

 

“Yeah, well he… One of his friends, Shiina Amaya, was announced dead today. And Kuroko was distraught.” Ulqui tried to explain.

 

“I see. I’ll get some for him. Ah, Nigou, come here boy. Comfort you master ne? He is sad.” Chou-san said, as she called the dog. Nigou then went to his master happily, but as if sensing Kuroko’s saddened state Nigou then slowly went to his master and gently pawed at his leg. Kuroko looked at Nigou with small sad eyes, and gently scratched his ear. Chou-san came back with a glass full of water and the depression pill for Kuroko. Kuroko took the medication and drank the water.

 

“How are you, Kuroko?” Ulqui asked.

 

“I am fine, Ulqui-kun. Thank you Chou-san.” Kuroko said as he returned the glass to Chou-san.

 

“We should head back to class right now.” Kuroko informed. Ulqui looked like he wanted to protest but one look from Kuroko made him agree. Kuroko then patted Nigou’s head, and thanked Chou-san again. Their way back to class was quiet, but as they arrived most students were carrying their bags with them and looked as if they’re going home.

 

“Yo, what are you two standing there for? Time to go home now” They heard Kagami’s loud voice over the crowd of students.

 

“Ah Taiga, nice seeing you there. Hello Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, Izuki-senpai and Koganei-senpai.” Ulqui greeted.

 

“Hello, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Mitobe senpai, and what do you mean by time to go home now Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said. A group of greetings were heard from the senpais to Ulqui and Kuroko.

 

“Oi, don’t I have my greet too?!” Kagami asked a tick mark on his forehead. By the emotionless faces of Ulqui and Kuroko, Kagami frowned.

 

“And don’t call me Taiga, Yuu **_Ulquiorra Schiffer_** , man your name is damn hard to pronounce. Don’t call me by my first name, you’re shorter than me. And damn, the fact that **_Schiffer_** almost sounds like **_Lucifer_** , makes sense why you’re short. You’re closer to hell.” Kagami said with a small smirk, as he pronounced Ulquiorra’s first name and middle name. Ulquiorra looked emotionless as always.

 

“Just so you know, **_Taiga_** , I’m older than you by a month or so. So show your respect. And I might be shorter than you, **_Taiga_ , **but if you make a short height joke again you’ll be in a coma for a week after I’ll hit you with my _Cero Oscuras_.” Ulqui threatened.

 

“Kagami-kun, do not tease people being short, especially when I’m around because Nigou won’t be the only thing you’ll be fearing. I’ll _ignite pass kai_ your intestines ‘til there’s a hole in your stomach. So show your respect, and rest assured that no matter what my stature is, I have enough strength to knock down Murasakibara-kun with one strike of my _ignite pass Kai_.” Kuroko said with a silent voice. Kagami looked shaken up.

 

“You’re joking, right Kuroko?” Kagami asked uneasily.

 

“Ask Aomine-kun, even Midorima-kun who was there to witness Murasakibara-kun’s fall after he was hit. Or ask Murasakibara-kun yourself. Though Murasakibara-kun forgave me, and so did I for he too made a mistake that day. I am not afraid to redo it again Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said, as he looked straight into Kagami’s eyes. Kagami could only nod.

 

“Ah, Gomenasai senpais. But could you do me a favor and get Nigou for me at the Clinic, as I get my bag?” Kuroko asked, politely. As if he hadn’t threatened Kagami. The five senpais nodded and went to the school’s clinic. Kuroko went inside his room, with Ulqui, who looked amused, and Kagami, who looks afraid, on his tail.

 

“If you knocked Murasakibara down, what happened to the blond idiot and that red devil captain? Why did the blue ganguro and the green over-sized carrot have been the only one to see the purple sweet-loving colossal titan? What did he do anyways? ” Ulqui asked, amusement clear on his voice. Kagami chuckled at hearing the weird nicknames Ulqui gave the GoM.

 

“Kise-kun already fainted before I had hit Murasakibara-kun. Kise-kun tried to kiss me, which was very unacceptable in my case. Akashi-kun was in the comfort room, and Murasakibara-kun already fell before he arrived. Only Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun remained, and they got to see it. Murasakibara-kun kept on patting my hair, and then Aomine-kun made a very sexual short joke about it, since I was on Murasakibara-kun’s lap eating candy. I was about to ignite pass Kai Aomine-kun, but Murasakibara-kun made a joke, though not sexual, still made a joke and I didn’t take lightly to it, and I ignite pass Kai him. He then fainted for 10 minutes, but Murasakibara-kun wasn’t mad he just made me promise to buy treats with him tomorrow on which I agreed. Also, Murasakibara-kun told me to ignite pass Kai Aomine-kun too, since he was the first one to start the joke. I did, and that’s the reason why Aomine-kun has a small bump on his head.” Kuroko said, as he arranged his stuff. After done they all went out, just in time to see the other senpais arrive too.

 

“Wow Kuroko that’s freaking hard core.” Kagami said.

 

“Not really, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said as Kagami sweatdropped.

 

Everyone then turned to leave and go home, but Ulqui had other plans.

 

“Hey Kuroko, why don’t we, you know, go to the mall and buy that milkshake of yours?” Ulqui asked after they waved goodbye to Mitobe.

 

“If you say so Ulqui-kun. Ah, you can give me Nigou if you are tired Kiyoshi-senpai.” Kuroko inquired.

 

“It’s fine Kuroko-kun, don’t worry.” Kiyoshi said with a smile.

 

“Hey! Why are you only inviting Kuroko and not me too?!” Kagami yelled.

 

“Because, I just want to **Taiga** , it’s not like it isn’t going to kill you if I don’t bring you to our _outing._ ” Ulqui said while rolling his eyes. Kagami just growled.

 

“I’ll get back at it you, and I’ll make you beg for me to take you to the most wonderful restaurant **Ulquiorra** , and then we’ll see who gets the last laugh.” Kagami swore.

 

“Kagami-kun sure is funny; we know that Ulqui-kun never laughs. So why Kagami-kun should say something so stupid and embarrass himself more? Ulqui-kun always won in games. Kagami-kun is a Kagamidiot.” Kuroko said with a snort. Ulqui’s eyes shone with mirth at Kuroko’s statement.

 

“Kuroko! Dammit teme.” Kagami snarled. Kuroko just rolled his eyes while Ulquiorra stayed emotionless. When all of them reach their separating pathways, Kuroko took Nigou from Kiyoshi, and both he and Ulquiorra went to the mall for a snack and some shakes.

 

As both of them arrived at the mall they went to a sweetshop, and decided to buy the sweets and eat there. As both had their orders, they sat down on a vacant space and began to talk about the GoM.

 

“So 11 out of 110 huh? Fucking brutal if you asked me. Glad, that Shigehiro finally moved on too. And wait wasn’t your jersey number 11, before you had quitted the team?” Ulqui asked, after Kuroko relieved some of his middle school memories to Ulquiorra.

 

“Yes, that is one of the reasons why I had quitted the team. I cannot let myself be reminded of the past and have grudges. What’s done is done. Everyone has changed.” Kuroko said.

 

“Did they know about that? About that memory of yours?” Ulqui asked.

 

“Yes, but the fact that they knew never had they ever changed that number.” Kuroko said sadly. Ulquiorra could only frown a little at the team’s negligence of their teammate’s discomfort.

 

“Well you know what; I think you did the right job. I mean if they neglect the fact that you are very uncomfortable with something then they might neglect you more. They shouldn’t be thinking of the game and the team alone, they should be thinking of the teammate’s discomfort of such things.” Ulquiorra said.

 

“It is fine Ulquiorra-kun, I am happy where I am right now.” Kuroko said as he sipped his milkshake. Few minutes later they decide to go home. They left each other unknown to a predator’s eyes watching them.  
  
_‘Why not make a small visit eh?’_  The madman thought to himself. Opened the phone to life and made a few calls.

 

Kuroko felt something foreboding when he left. Something felt so wrong, it was like he was being watched from afar, and looks around as he tried, he just can’t pinpoint it. When he saw his house, he made a small jog with Nigou behind him. He quickly locked his door as he entered, his heart beating fast. He took calming breathes. He doesn’t understand why was feeling this way.after calmed he decided to make dinner for himself and Nigou.  
  
_‘I do not understand why I feel this way.’_ Kuroko said to himself.

He ate his dinner with small bites as Nigou munched on his treats. He was in deep thought most of them were his irrational thoughts and Shiina’s morbid death. He sighed to himself again. No, maybe it was just too much paranoia in himself. He decided to change his clothes for bed. He grabbed a book to read away his worries. As he settled against his couch with a soothing music played by his phone he began to read.

A few hours had passed with Kuroko deeply buried by the texts in his book when he heard a knock on his door.

***KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK***

“I am coming.” Kuroko said. He went to his door quick and opened it. He was surprised to see his visitor at such hour of the night.

 

“Momoi-san?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you beloved readers for reading. 
> 
> Okay, it has been 2 years since I have updated and I am really sorry. Something just really happened tome. And it is taking a toll on my fam. I just found out I was pregnant this December 26, 2017. Lost my baby at January 25, 2018, 2 months, because he/she didn't develop a heartbeat or a body. Got married this February 23, 2018. I was verily distressed throughtout my life within twoyears and I nearly considered dying but I know my baby and my family wouldn't like that. I am sorry for the delay. I really am, I was heavily depressed and nearly ended up dying on my miscarriage but I'm here with my relative now :) Though can you give small prayers for my lost baby? If she was a girl her name would have been Cian Cyonea or Cion Nythiad if he was a boy. Thank you.
> 
> This story won't be discontinued I assure you, I am that stubborn. I don't wanna die yet. I don't wanna leave my readers hanging too. And I know my lost baby is now watching over me.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. Do you know who this person that may have fallen in love with Kuroko? Comment now and give some reasons why.
> 
> it isn't that dark yet. But it will be in the later chapters.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. And please ask if something confuses you, as long as it does not spoil the story.
> 
> Leave comments for me to know your opinions.
> 
> That's all for now.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
